french_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Philippe IV d'Évreux
Philippe IV d'Évreux '''(born 17th March 1541) is the reigning sovereign Duke of Brittany of the House of Évreux, succeeding his father Philippe III as Duc at the age of ten. While nominally reigning independently as Duc de Bretagne, he also holds the substantial incomes and estates of the Duchy of Normandy in fief to the French crown. Philippe was raised in an environment of opulence and prestige, with the wealthy Brittany having become more profitable during the reign of his father and the regency of his mother. He is also a close relation to the royal house of France, through his mother. Philippe was known as a haughty, proud and arrogant youth. Tall for his age and considered handsome, Philippe was not known for humility. Extremely proud of his heritage and high station, he looked down upon those he considered to be his inferiors. As a sovereign monarch, his government held some sway over the actual political and militaristic affairs of his duchy. Under the influence of his mother, however, Philippe made frequent visits to his French relatives at the royal court. He was treated regally there due to his station as a sovereign Duc. As Duc de Normandie, however, Philippe does homage to his uncle, King Charles VIII of France. '''Biography Birth Philippe d'Évreux was born on March 17th, 1541 at the Château des Ducs de Bretagne, the Nantes palace of his father, the reigning Duc Philippe III. He was the second child and eldest son of the couple, therefore he would become the heir to the Duchy of Brittany. From birth, he was named Duc de Penthièvre 'and invested as a Knight Commander of the Order of Brittany, the order of chivalry which had been founded by his grandfather, Louis II de Bretagne. His mother was Marguerite de France, the daughter of the French king Henri III, which gave him extremely close ties to the monarchy. The child was baptised on the day of his birth, in the palace chapel in Nantes. When word reached Henri III about the birth of a grandson, the king also invested Philippe as a Knight of the Order of St. Michael, making him very quickly into a prestigious figure even as a newborn. His father was said to be extremely pleased by the birth of a son and heir, which he had been lacking for some years with the births of numerous miscarriages, as well as a daughter. His father ordered celebrations for his birth and there was a general sense of rejoice and happiness in Brittany for the birth of the young Duc. His mother, too, was overjoyed with the birth of a son, for it secured her position in Brittany. Both his parents were said to have been close to the boy, though custom dictated he could not be raised personally by them. He was quickly handed off to wetnurses, one of whom kept a detailed journal which remains an excellent source for Philippe's upbringing. She wrote, ''"I have never seen a fairer infant in my many years of nursing. Light-blond and fair hair, soft skin and the regal appearance of the royal family. He seems a product most well-manufactured; for he has received the best parts of both parents!" '''Early Years Philippe's mother had an undeniable impact on his upbringing. She was domineering over everything the boy did, perhaps out of an irrational fear for him due to many previous lost children. His mother was known to dislike life in Brittany and so she and Philippe made numerous trips to the French royal court, where he first met his first cousin Princesse Marie Isabelle. He was seen as a welcome addition to the French court due to his known courtesy from a young age, though the authority of his father forced his return to Brittany. Though they were never close, Philippe looked up to and admired his father. Philippe III was known as a just duke even through the turmoil and difficulties between the native Breton populace and the French administration. Philippe was mainly raised at the Chateau des Ducs, where he had a happy and carefree childhood for years. It was from his mother that in his earliest years he developed his future haughty and arrogant personality, for he often tried to play with local impoverished children and was told that they were beneath him, unworthy of his friendship. This led to his disgust at the sight of the poor, which definitely came from his mother. WIP Education WIP Ascension as Duc WIP Move to France WIP Character Synopsis Personality Philippe was notable for his strong-willed temperament and arrogance. He was described as more than a touch haughty, always walking in a proud stride especially. He was headstrong and self-assured, as well as extremely ambitious thanks to his mother's lessons. Nonetheless, he is well-versed in courtesy and etiquette, having made a good impression at the French royal court. He was known as quick of wit, though also quick to a hot temper. This combination meant that he was more than able to joke about others, though even quicker to a rash reaction when joked about. He was described by his uncle, Charles VIII (who was known for his rambling and long descriptions), as; "A vain child, proud and haughty over all his virtues and graces. Tho' he has many, he does not learn the virtue of humility, perhaps the most important of them all. Our sister is clearly there in him, which will not be entirely bad for him. We are certain that this will get him far in life, tho' to what cost?". ''Philippe was also known for his interest in hawking, which became a longtime passion and hobby of his. He would develop a deep joy in hunting with his favourite hawk, ''Ailefier (Proudwing). ''He had a close friendship with, and later developed an attraction to, his first cousin Marie Isabelle de France. '''Appearance' Philippe was a strong, blond-haired, handsome youth of fourteen years. He favoured his father in hair-colour and height, though in general his appearance favoured the royal family of France. He was tall for his age, standing almost a head above many of his contemporaries of his own age. He was considered well-built and of good health, with fair complexion and an aquiline face. He possessed blue-grey eyes, which were considered one of his best features for their described captivating appearance. He was known as quick to smile and charming in doing so, with a great many young ladies in Brittany pining over him. He was known for his extravagant taste in fashion, usually consisting of a large cloak of either red, black, blue or with the ermine pattern of Brittany upon it. He also commonly wore a large hat with a feather plume, common of royalty though allowed him due to his status as a sovereign. He almost always wore a sabre at his side, a symbol of wealth and power. In colours, he favoured creams, reds, yellows or darker colours. He also almost always wore a large ruff, as was fashion at the time. Since residing in France, the Duc de Bretagne has been known mostly for his fashion sense, which has led to many changes amongst other young men in fashion. Ancestry Titles, Styles, Honours and Arms Titles and Styles * 17th March 1541 - 10th September 1551: ''Son Altesse, le Duc de Penthièvre'' * 10th September 1551 - Present: ''Son Altesse Sérénissime, Monseigneur le Duc de Bretagne, Duc de Normandie'' Honours * Knight Commander of the Order of Brittany (Brittany) * Knight of the Order of St. Michael (Kingdom of France) Category:16th Century Births Category:Duc de Bretagne Category:Capetian Dynasty Category:House of Évreux